Gift
by Kim HyeNi
Summary: Ryeowook yg kini sibuk Drama Musikal dan Yesung yg WaMil. Jongjin disuruh ngasihin hadiah. dan jadinya? / YeWook/YAOI/Drabble/Summary GeJe T.T Review, please.. :)


_The Gift_

_YeWook_

_Warning : YAOI, GJ, Typo. X.x_

* * *

Brakk!

"Ah, Hyungie-ah.. waeyo? Kau terlihat lebih.. aneh"

Ryeowook yg sebelumnya sedang asik berlatih untuk drama musikalnya kini terhenti dan beralih menatap sang pelaku pendobrakan pintu. Tanpa bicara lagi,

Yesung langsung mengunci pintu dan menghampiri kekasih mungilnya itu. Mata obsidian kelamnya terdapat kilatan marah. Membuat Ryeowook sedikit takut.

Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu? Sudah lama tidak saling bertemu, sekarang malah diawali oleh pertemuan yg seperti ini. Awalnya Ryeowook ingin sekali memeluk Hyung kesayangannya itu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini keinginan itu harus ia simpan dulu.

"Dimana kaumenyimpannya?" tanya Yesung datar.

"hah? Apa?"

"dimana kau menyimpannya? Apa kau sering membawanya?"

"Simpan apa? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti, hyung.."Ryeowook sedikit frustasi sekarang. Pasalnya namja itu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Yesung katakan.

Mata Yesung menelisik seluruh badan Ryeowook. Dari atas sampai bawah. Dan kelakuan Yesung menimbulkan semburat merah tipis di pipi seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Apa Jongjin ke drama mu kemarin?" kali ini Yesung meremas pelan pundak Ryeowook. Membuat namja menatapnya.

"i..iya" jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"dia memberimu hadiah tidak?"

"i..iya"

"lalu dimana kau menyimpan hadiah itu?"

DEG!

Oke.. mungkin ini bukan hal yg baik untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook sekarang. Pasalnya, ia tidak ingat hadiah itu ada dimana. Bahkan ia belum melihat isi dari hadiah itu apa.

Tubuh namja pecinta jerapah itu menegang. Ia berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya agar tidak menatap mata kekasihnya.

"kau bahkan tidak mengingat tentang hadiah itu, kan?"

Glek!

"i..itu hyung.. aku mrnyimpannya dikamar kok.."ucap Ryeowook dengan sedikit gemetar. Tentu saja. Siapa yg tidak takut jika di tatap dengan tatapan tajam seolah mata itu siap membunuhmu kapan saja?

Yesung menarik tangannya dan memasukannya ke saku celana. Melihat kea rah lain dan melirik Ryeowook sejenak. Ryeowook tau itu. Jika Yesung sudah seperti ini. Pasti ia akan bilang-

"Oh. Yasudah. Lagipula itu tidak penting"

-tanpa menatap Ryeowook. Dan itu kalimat itu seakan-akan mengatakan aku-tidak-akan-pernah-memberimu-hadiah-lagi!.

Hah~

Sang koki Super Junior itu menghela nafas sejenak. Cukup sudah keadaan seperti ini. Ryeowook memang tak pernah tahan dengan suasana hening.

Akhirnya Ryeowook menarik jaket yang Yesung kenakan dan mengecup[ bibir namja itu sekilas. Ia tersenyum.

"Hyung tak perlu memberiku hadiah lagi. Aku sudah sangat senang dengan hadiah yg selalu hyung berikan kepadaku setiap saat, kok~"

Yesung menatap kekasih mungilnya ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"hah?"

"Hyung kan sudah memberiku kebahagiaan lewat cinta yg hyung tunjukan. Tanpa hyung, aku tidak tau akan seperti apa sekarang. Mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi Kim Ryeowook yg cengeng dan pemalu. Itu semua, sudah sangat cukup bagiku.."

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi sang Eternal Magnae. Pernyataan tadi membuat hati Yesung lega, juga menghangat. Senyuman pun terlukis di wajah tampannya.

Tanpa piker panjang lagi, ia menarik Ryeowook kedekapannya dan meraup bibir cherry namja itu.

"jadi.. kau benar-benar lupa hadiah itu, ya? Atau bahkan belum di buka?"

Skak Mat!

Merasa ketauan, Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada bidang Yesung. Ia memukul dada Yesung pelan. Yesung terkekeh. Ia mngelus surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

"kau tau? Bahkan hadia itu lebih dari yg kau kira. Aku selalu member kecupan pada hadiah itu. Dan hadiah itupun dibuat special untuk hal seperti itu. Tapi orang-oranjg tidak akan menyangka bahwa hadiah itu selalu ku kecup bagaikan anak kita nanti. Jadi.. kau berminat membuka dan memakainya kan, baby?"

Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya. Mata caramelnya mengerjap beberapa kali membuat Yesung gemas akan ekspresi imut kekasihnya. Ia pun kembali meraup bibir merah Ryeowook.

"aku akan membukanya-ah-hyungie.."

.

.

.

* * *

Yap! Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan YeWook moment lagi.. huweee~ biarlah Yesungie gk upload foto mereka bareng. Tapi yg penting mereka selalu bertemu.. T.T

Seneng banget pas ngedenger Wookie nyeritain kejadiannya bareng Sungie. Ternyata Yesungie perhatian banget yaa~ dan yg paling ngebuat aku seneng tuuuh.. Yesungie majang foto Ryeowook di YStyle! Kyaaaa~

Haha.. FF ini tuh hasil mikir dalam kebosanan kelas malam ini. Jadi.. maaf aja kalau jelek. Dan klo yg mau liat fotonya, bias diliat di ig aku. k2ryeoyelf *promosi dikit. xD

.

.

.

Epilog

"apa kau memakai kacamatanya dengan baik, baby?"

"hmm.. ne"

"apa kau menyukai modelnya?"

"ne.."

"ah.. baguslah.. hyung takut kau tidak menyukai model yg hyung buat."

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, hyung~ eung.. hyungie"

"ne, baby?"

"jika kau mau, kiki boleh kau bawa selama kau WaMil.."

"ah, tidak. Jika aku ingin, aku akan menemui mu langsung."

"dan satu lagi. Jangan memberikan hadiah lewat Jongjin lagi. Aku akan sangat senang jika Hyungie menonton drama ku"

.

.

_Real END!_

_Mind to review? –Kim Hye Ni_


End file.
